Seen
by awkwardxconfused
Summary: If only he could bother glancing at her messages. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Seen

 **Summary:** If only he could bother glancing at her messages. AU.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

In which the characters assume the everyday life of high school students, and are indulged in a modern-day social networking site – Facebook. 

001\. 

She looked at the digital clock on her bedside table. The numbers _11:26_ were flashed in neon green color. 

"Hm, maybe I can spend a few minutes before going to bed." She mused aloud, shifting in order to retrieve a shiny silver laptop from a bag that was propped up against the side of her bed.

She turned it on before placing it on the farther end of the bed, giving her space to lie down on her stomach. The familiar glow of her laptop's screen illuminated the dark room.

Without a second thought, she immediately opened her browser and opened up a site that almost everyone at school was addicted to.

The familiar structure filled her screen and she smiled, glancing at the side bar, skimming down the list of people. Her gaze stopped on a familiar name.

Spotting the bright green dot next to the name, she contemplated on whether she should message him or not.

Yes, it's a boy.

She couldn't believe it herself, too. If Mira knew about this, she'll never hear the end of it.

That and the probability that she'll be left hanging.

But she decided to risk it anyway. She'll just make sure that the white-haired matchmaker won't know a thing about it.

She clicked on his name and the chat box popped up. Her fingers swiftly glided across the keyboard, typing up a quick message before pressing 'send'.

Seeing that her message had been sent, she spent a few moments thinking if she should wait for his response or log out.

The latter sounded better.

Besides, she found it a bit embarrassing.

Her only interactions with boys (excluding her male friends) had been limited, due to the fear that they might end up dead meat (courtesy of her ever protective friends), or they might end up as a potential love interest (courtesy of Mira).

She shook her head, heat creeping up on her face.

Why was she acting this way, she didn't know.

Sighing, she shut her laptop and neatly putting it away. She then lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

She could be sleeping right now, but for some reason, she couldn't.

(She knows she'll regret not sleeping early the next day.)

* * *

 **A/N:**

So yeah, this idea struck me a long time ago. It actually came when I was having a group chat with my former classmates and somehow, almost every message sent there only ends up with a seen thread. 

Ideas/Suggestions/Comments? Review box is always welcome for your thoughts (:

xx


	2. Chapter 2

002.  
...

"Wait up!" She huffed, running after her friends who were a couple meters away. Her bag was lazily slung over one shoulder and her hands were preoccupied with pulling her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Hurry! We're going to be late!" Her blue-haired best friend called out, head turning to glance back at the blonde who was a few paces behind them.

Finally, she caught up to the group. "What took you so long?"

She smiled nervously, "Well, I kinda stayed up late last night."

"Oh? And what were you doing?" She tensed a little; she could recognize that mischievous lilt in the white-haired matchmaker's voice anywhere.

"Nothing much really." She waved it off. "I was just…doing my homework."

The girls stared at her disbelievingly. Well, who said she was a good liar anyway?

She laughed nervously. "Come on, guys. We'll be late." And with that, she walked ahead of the group, dragging her petite best friend along with her.

…

As soon as she arrived safely and with time to spare, she slipped out her phone. Thankfully, she's connected to some random person's wifi.

Crossing her legs, she glanced past the other apps beckoning her to use them, and instead pressed on a particular blue icon. It took her immediately to the homepage, displaying her newsfeed that's fully stocked with stories and pictures for her to read and view.

Without a second thought, she pressed the 'messages' icon, letting a list of her conversations with others dropdown. And there, sitting at the top of the list, was the very reason she stayed up late.

She sighed; chin resting in the palm of her free hand. Guess he still hasn't seen it yet.

"Lu-chan! What are you doing?" The blonde almost dropped her phone in shock. Immediately locking it, she turned around to glare at her blue-haired best friend (she almost forgot the bluenette sat behind her).

"Levy-chan!" She whined. "Don't scare me like that!"

The petite girl could only smile in response. "So, what were you doing?"

"Hm, nothing much, really. Just scrolling through my feed." The blonde says, waving her phone.

"Eh? Are you sure you're not talking to a guy?" The bluenette asked, a mischievous tone lacing her voice.

A light pink shade dusted the blonde's cheeks at that. "N-No. Why would I?"

"Oh, you're so obvious, Lu-chan!" The blue-haired female sighed.

"Eh? What are you guys talking about?" A perky voice joined in. Both of the girls' heads turned to see the owner of the voice.

A girl with short white hair looked at them curiously, hands resting on the blonde's desk.

"Hi, Lisanna!" Levy chirped, waving at the new arrival. "Lu-chan's talking to a guy on Facebook!"

The white-haired female sat down on her desk (luckily, she was beside the blonde), before turning to her and tilting her head, a look of curiosity in her eyes. "Eh? Who?!"

Now this was something. The white-haired girl knew that the blonde wasn't really that fond of interacting with boys.

Lucy groaned, hitting her forehead with her palm. "I said I wasn't!"

This was bad. Lisanna was Mira's younger sister, and she loves to match people just like her older sister.

"Oh? Who do you think it is, Levy-chan?" Lisanna asked, brushing off the blonde's statement.

"Probably some guy from our school." Levy deduced. "I know Lu-chan, and she won't talk to just anyone on the Internet."

"Hm, you're right. But it's obviously not someone from our group." Lisanna nodded, glancing around the room.

"Wait! What if the guy's her boyfriend?!" Lisanna stopped, squealing at the thought.

"Isn't that a bit too fast?" Lucy questioned, slumping back into her seat. Sometimes, her friends' minds are just too fast-forward to her liking.

"Then that would be great!" Levy cheered. "Lu-chan would finally get a boyfriend!"

"Guys?" The blonde called out exasperatedly.

"Who do you think it is?" "Hm, let's see."

The blonde groaned. There they go.

"How about him?" "Nope." "Him?" "Hell no."

"Guys?" _'What's taking our teacher so long?'_ The blonde was frustrated already.

"Oh, him!" "Hm…Maybe. What about him?" "I guess."

"GUYS!" The blonde yelled in annoyance, catching not just her friends' attention, but a few others.

"What is it?"

The girl crossed her arms, brown eyes glaring at them. "Let's get this straight: I. Don't. Have. A. Boyfriend. Okay?" Her two friends nodded, the blonde was pissed, better not anger her any further.

"And one more thing, I wasn't talking to anyone."

Lisanna pouted. "Aw, so no matchmaking?" The blonde raised an eyebrow at her.

Yep. Definitely no matchmaking.

"I still don't believe you." The bluenette called out. "But I'll leave it for now."

The blonde sighed. Peace at last.

She glanced around, no signs of the teacher yet. She swore she heard the bell ring a while ago. But then again, it's their homeroom teacher she's talking about.

The door parted open slightly. She fixed her posture, thinking it was their teacher.

But it wasn't.

"Hey, Lucy." Lisanna leaned over, whispering in the blonde's ear. "What about him?"

And she knew the white-haired girl pertained to the newcomer.

She groaned. "Stop it."

Once she knew the youngest Strauss has finally given up and was now focused on something else, the blonde glanced at the man who had just entered.

And it surely was the guy who was the reason she stayed up late.

(Oh God, why was _he_ in their class? She'll probably lose the little concentration she has left.)

* * *

 **A/N:**

Second chapter's up! To tell you the truth, I still haven't decided the pairings yet. But I'll sort it out as the story progresses (hopefully).

Oh and actually, the wifi thing kinda happens in our section. We just get randomly connected to a classmate's wifi, and we sometimes forget who we are connected to. (:

Comments/Suggestions? Review (:

xx


End file.
